I'm Sorry ZOMBIE AU!
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: From annoying your brother Levi, to working in an office, to fighting for your life, everything around you has changed for the worst. With your brother and his friends you desperately search for a life worth living in a world full of the dead.
1. The End Is Only The Beginning

"Levi…you need to eat something…" You nudged the can of whatever it was in your brother's face and you both laid energy less in the dirt, just waiting for death to come, or one of those 'things'. Levi shook his head by a fraction and opened his, parched lips.

"You…need….to eat." Your eyes lock onto his as you glared. You shoved the can more into his face as he turned away, like a baby. You and your bother had been on the road for about five months, just you and him. You had come across friends along the way but you parted quickly, weather they died or you just moved on. You sighed and dropped the can, watching it roll out of reach.

"That was…the last….of our…"

"Shut up." Levi made an effort to sit up and so did you as you both faced each other. The can continued to roll down the dusty hill as it came to a stop by a mangled corps. Slowly your brother pulled out a squashed granola bar from his jacket and handed it to you. You looked down at it, the last of the food…you ran out of water ages ago, hence this situation, you and Levi starving and dehydrated to death. Then you turn and you kill….

"You need it more than me…" You look away, but he was stubborn so he shoved it right under your nose.

"Eat…that's an order…soldier." Your eyes widened as your face snapped back to look at him, you frowned and grabbed it roughly, almost breaking it in half.

"This isn't a game Levi!" You hoarsely yelled with a dry throat as you handed him half the broken bar, he took it and took a slow bite. You and Levi used to play a game when you were kids, where you would both run around the house killing invisible monsters and protect the 'castle' and 'civilians' which was really just the sofa with a plate of cookie on it. But that was when you were kids, you were probably four and Levi was ten when you used to play it but now you were twenty-one and he was twenty-seven with no interest in such a silly thing. Lost for energy you fell back into the dirt and so did he.

"Pathetic…" You mumbled as Levi looked at you with glazed over eyes.

"What is?" He moved closer to you and pulled you in for a weak hug, tears filled your eyes but you had no energy or will to cry.

"This…is…how we…die." Levi put his hand on your head and moved away, you didn't want him to go but you both knew why. In case his died with you in his arms, and he would turn and he would….kill. Levi didn't move, he just lay there, looking at you with dead eyes. You poked him in the shoulder, but he didn't respond. You swallowed thickly and nudged him again.

"Levi? Please don't be…" You grabbed his hand and checked his pulse, nothing. Tears welled in your eyes as you etched other to him and rolled him onto his back. You placed your hands on his chest and tried to perform CPR. Tears streamed down your face as you chanted his name, praying he'd hear you somehow.

"C'mon Mr. Dust fairy! C'mon Levi! Don't be a douche…I…I need you." You stopped trying to save him as your shoulders slumped and you began to cry, the gurgling of your stomach was ignored as you cried loudly, you didn't care if one of 'them' heard you. There was no point living anymore, the last thing you wanted was to be alone in this world. You felt for the gun that was wedged onto your trousers, you clicked your tongue and threw it to the side, no bullets.

You lost track of time as you just sat there not even crying anymore, to just looked at the dirt and thought about the past, how life was so simple and boring, how you watched the walking dead and thought it was awesome but now…now you lived that hell…it was terrible. The sun had more than set by the time you had decided to move. You looked over to Levi and you pinched your brow slightly to rid yourself of a headache. Suddenly Levi twitched slightly, you swallowed your fear. You knew he was turning; you weren't dumb like the others, but still you sat by his side like a sad stupid dog.

"Levi…" His dead, cold eyes shot open as his crooked head snapped in your direction, saliva coated the corners of his mouth as a hand reached out to grab you. You flinched slightly as his reanimated corpse lurched towards you, pinning you down onto the dusty dirt. You instantly screamed with his face centimetres from yours but somehow, you still had the will to fight.

"Levi….LEVI!" You shoved the corpse backwards and scrambled backwards, you had no weapon as the 'thing' began to scrape towards you again and its nails dug into the Earth with such a force it crumbled into dust. Your breathing quickened and your vision blurred as tears formed again, you didn't want to die, but you didn't want to be alone either. 'Levi' grabbed your leg and began to climb forwards, you screamed and screamed his name hoping he would come back and save you again but you knew deep down you were as good a dead. Until…

"_!" You looked behind you to see your boss at the place you used to work before 'stuff hit the fan' as Levi used to say.

"Erwin?!" The blond walked in front of you and pulled out a revolver, your eyes widened.

"No Erwin!" You yelled as he pointed the gun towards the raven's matted and dirty head, you struggled forward but Hanji and Mike held you back. You had no energy to move as tears fell down your face.

"Erwin please…" Your voice strained the 'please' as you heard Erwin mutter things to Levi's approaching corpse.

"I'll look after her…" He took off the safety and loaded the gun; you hung limply in Hanji's arms, watching the floor, only able to see Levi's shuffling feet and Erwin's steel cap boots.

"I won't let her die…" Your heart beat quickened to a dangerous level as your breathing became labours. You kept telling Erwin to stop and to back down, but he was obviously ignoring you.

"You were a good guy, Levi." He pulled the trigger as the shot rang loud in your ears, you let out a loud sob as you watched Levi's corpse fall to the floor. Blood smeared his face as you let out more cries. After he was done Erwin came over to you and hugged you tight.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.


	2. Backtrack

**~ Five months earlier ~**

"Ugh….this is so boring?!" You yelled into your empty office, yawning and grabbing your Iphone. You were _ _ and you worked at Wings of freedom corps, it sounded a lot cooler than it really was, it was just a public document agency. Mostly you just sorted papers while everyone one else printed documents and stuff. You sat at your desk most the time and just read manga, in fact the most popular manga of the month was 'Attack on titan', you read it all the time, which annoyed your brother to no end. He always hated the way you wouldn't talk to anyone and just read comics and stuff, but you hated the way he wanted everything to be clean. Suddenly your phone rang, it was Levi.

"Yo Bro! Wassup?" You done a 360 in your desk chair and took half a bite of your lunch. You heard running on the other end, you cocked an eyebrow and swirled around again.

"You ok there…please don't say you got into anoth-"

"Be quiet! Where's your office? Which floor?" You started to get slightly worried as you put down your sandwich.

"Uhhh…27B floor two. Why?"

"Lock the door; I'll be there in five. Try and contact Erwin." With that he hung up, no explanation, no 'how are you', not even moaning at the fact you called him 'bro'. Something was wrong, you could feel it, you got up and opened the door slightly, and peeking out through the crack, and no one was around. Slowly you shut the door and locked it, and grabbed your phone, looking for Erwin's contact your rung it. Strait to answer phone,

"Hey Erwin, if you get this. Levi's been acting real weird and he told me to call you so…yeah. Call me back and stuff." You hung up as you opened your windows, looking down your eyes widened.

"A car crash? And what the hell is…" You were interrupted by a loud banging at your door, turning around you saw Levi, he was covered in blood.

"Stop gawking and open the damn door!" Quickly you rushed over and opened it as Levi fell into the room clutching your cricket bat and replica sword from Skyrim. You dropped to your knees and sat by his side.

"Hey, are you ok?" You asked quietly as he rolled over to face you, groaning he got up and walked over to your desk instantly clicking his tongue.

"You've been reading manga instead of working again." He muttered, you scowled and walked up to him, turning him in your direction.

"Don't change the sub, what's going on?" You asked waving your hands around his clothes and grabbing your replica sword.

"It's sub'ject' and I'll explain once we get out of here." He grabbed your stuff and shoved it into his bag; he then grabbed you by the arm and dragged you out of your office.

"Stay behind me ok. If anyone tries to hurt you tell me." You nodded, remaining quiet. You had no idea what was going but judging by how talkative Levi was, it was serious. You and him had never really had a good relationship, after your parents left you both he was the man of the house, and with how bossy he was you got into fights almost every day, he never let you go out past 8pm, he never let your friends round whereas his almost seemed to live there, and worst of all, he always nagged you about the mess in your room.

"Did you contact Erwin?" Levi asked as you shook your head.

"Nope. Answer phone." You told him as he groaned in annoyance, suddenly there was a garbled scream at the end of the hallway, before you could react Levi pulled you closer to him and covered your mouth.

"Not a word…" He whispered harshly as you nodded, scared half to death by his actions. He let go of you and looked around the corner.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out, and take this. Anything happens, find me." You nodded again as he handed you the bat and disappeared, you lent against the wall and sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with him? I show him one episode of the walking dead and he thinks it's real?" You looked towards the end of the hall to see Ian coming your way, you waved towards him.

"Hey Ian." No reply, you cocked an eyebrow as he shuffled towards you, your guard went up as you clutched your bat.

"Ian?" You asked as I low gurgle came from his throat. You raised the bat ever so slightly as you walked towards him slowly, the figure didn't react, then you saw it and your eyes widened at the gaping hole in his throat, blood coated his dark black shirt, almost un-noticeable from far away. You almost screamed as a hand grabbed your shoulder, flipping around so quick it made you dizzy you met the cold gaze of your brother.

"I said get me if anything happens!" He half yelled as he threw you behind him, he told you to look away but you opened your mouth to say something he was already stomping his way towards Ian and raised the sword, ramming it into the man's skull. You gasped slightly as your friend's lifeless body slipped off the bloody blade and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Levi turned back towards you as he walked over and hugged you tightly,

"Thank God you're ok." He muttered, he pulled away after a couple of seconds and grabbed your hand.

"Call Erwin again and if he answers tell him to bring his car out front or I'm stealing it." You nodded and pulled out your phone and called him again as Levi dragged you down the corridors. Thankfully your boss answered.

"_? Are you ok? Did Levi come and get you?"

"Yeah and he said to bring your car out front."

"Ok, although that may be harder than it sounds...Oh damn! Sorry _, I have to go, meet you in a minute." He hung up as you put your phone back.

"That moron better not be late…" Levi muttered under his breath.


	3. Escape

"_! C'mon!" Levi yelled as you both ran as fast as your legs would carry you. You didn't dare look back at the mob of undead behind you, strangers and friends alike, there had to be at least 50 of them as your brother had your hand in an almost vice like grip, you winced in pain from time to time but you dared not let go. You both dashed down the stairs as Levi rammed into a door, opening it a little against barricade that was on the other side, the monsters closing in at the end of the hall.

"Move! Move, hurry up!" Levi pushed you in front of him as you wedged through the door and stumbled in to the cold atmosphere of the afternoon, the streets were covered in blood and corpses as bloody and decomposing hands crawled through the gap in the fire exit in a blind attempt to grab at the both of you. Levi grabbed your arm as the skidding of tiers could be heard and Erwin's car pulled in front of you both, the side doors already opened.

"Yo, shorty one, shorty two." Hanji waved from inside the car, you and Levi clicked your tongues at the same time as he helped you into the van-ish car.

"Hi Hanji…" You muttered as you slumped into one of the back seats, suddenly there was a loud crash as the barricade collapsed and the door gave in, the corpses growling and staggering towards the car.

"Shut the door!" Levi yelled from the passenger seat as Mike slammed it shut, blood smeared the windows and the 'things' tried to get in. As soon as the door was shut Erwin hit the gas with such force it sent everyone backwards and the engine screamed into life, body parts hit off the window as the car bounced over speed bumps and screeched around corners.

"I'd hate to think where you got your licence!" You yelled over the engine as you struggled to get up from the floor, the blond chuckled slightly but didn't reply.

"Do you know what the hell's going on?" Levi asked as Erwin shook his head, his eyes on the road.

"No idea, zombies is my best preference." Your eyes widened, as in the walking dead zombies? Levi clicked his tongue again.

"Tch. No damn way." He muttered, he turned back towards you and held his gaze, you shifted awkwardly as the car became silent, everyone trying to get there head round what was happening, the raven signalled you to come over as you sat just behind the gap between the seats.

"You ok?" He asked as you nodded shyly, to be honest you weren't. An hour ago you were bored to hell and back filing papers and now the world was falling apart around you, people were dying left and right and it hadn't even been an hour. Levi felt your uneasiness and handed you some earphones, you cocked an eyebrow.

"Listen to music." You nodded and sat back at the back of the car, Hanji and Mike were talking but you couldn't hear anything over the sound of your favourite song. You repeated seeing Ian over and over again, the blood seeping from his throat, the way he stumbled around lifeless; you shut your eyes, trying to forget everything.

* * *

You felt someone poke your face, you furrowed your brows and tried to ignore it, but it happened again.

"She sleeps just like you!" You knew who it was as you flung out your arm in an attempt to hit her, you missed as Hanji chuckled.

"You watch me sleep?" Levi asked in a monotone voice, you slowly opened your eyes and rubbed the tears from them and looked around, it was dark outside and the door was opened slightly as everyone sat in the back of the truck. You fully sat up now and leant against the seat, now sitting on the floor.

"Why'd we stop?" You asked weakly, still half asleep. Suddenly Hanji hugged you, almost choking you in the process.

"You're so cuuute! Nothing like Levi, apart from the shortness…" You tried to pull away as she continued to squeeze you to death by her sudden outburst; you kept struggling as she finally let you go. You coughed and wheezed as Levi pulled you towards him,

"Its 12:30 at night and everyone's asleep." Your mouth formed an 'oh' as he placed his chin on your head, you saw Mike asleep and Erwin sleeping on the dash board, you couldn't help but blush when Levi used you as some sort of pillow.

"Don't use me as a pillow. I'm 21, not a kid." He ignored you and shut his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"And I'm almost 30, what of it." You didn't want to argue this late at night so you gave up as Levi draped a blanket over you both, before you fell asleep again he muttered into your ear.

"Night. Moron." You grunted as sleep overcame you again.


	4. Drive

"Erwin, Is there a way to go around?" You heard Mike's voice as you opened your eyes, sitting up you saw everyone crowded around the front of the car, horns and engines blaring outside.

"What's going on?" You muttered as Levi turned towards you, a frown on his features.

"Traffic out of the city. It's too noisy, we can't stay here." You nodded as you squeezed in between Hanji and Mike, and sure enough, there was traffic that could stretch for miles. Now, it was only a matter of time before the 'walkers' showed up and killed everybody, you were like sitting ducks here. Suddenly there was a yell,

"You wanna get outta here?! NO DAMN! WE ALL DO!" You looked towards two men that were fighting, sighing you agreed with Levi.

"I think there's a roundabout back up the hill, but we can't go back into the city, it's over run…" Hanji muttered, this was the only way out of the city and it was the most dangerous place to be right now, you tried to think of another in direct way out of here but you came up with nothing.

"We'll have to back up anyway if we wanna get out of here." You stated, looking up you pointed to a sign.

"If we can get on the highway some other way we're home free. I think there's a cross road or something if we follow that side road." Erwin nodded in agreement but this was easier said than done, there was only one way out onto the main highway and even if you took another way along the side roads you'd never know how many of 'them' there were around.

"It's a better shot then any _, but I think we'll wait out for now." The blonde stated as you sighed, this was boring, and scary and exciting all at once. Then there was a knock on the window, an officer, Levi opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you, we just need to see ID and make sure none of you are…._Infected_. I'm officer Nile by the way." Levi pulled out his wallet and handed the man his ID.

"I'm Levi _ and this is my sister _ _." You showed the man your work badge as everyone provided ID. The man nodded, as he was about to leave he turned towards you.

"I don't recommend you stay here…those things have already been sighted at the front by the swat team…half of them are dead, we don't know how many turned." He muttered, as he pulled out his gun.

"I wish you the best." The man finished as he walked off to the next car, leaving the car to fall silent, you shifted awkwardly, brushing strands of stray hair from in front of your eyes.

"So…erm….what are we gonna do?" You asked, before anyone could answer there was a scream, it was 'them', some woman was being torn apart right near you as decomposed bodies lurched towards her, some of them aiming at other people. The Nile guy fired his gun, taking out a few before a horde consumed him. Erwin clenched his teeth and gripped the wheel.

"_! Where's that side road again?" You jerked slightly.

"Oh yeah, um take that road and go under the underpass." He nodded as the car revved and burst into a fit of speed, dodging people, cars and corpses in his way.

"I can see so many ways this can fail." He muttered.

"But this is the best we got…" Levi finished as the car went round a corner, everyone fell silent once more. _'__Not much to talk about on the verge of death….is there?' _You thought, the only sound that filled your mind was the rev of the car and the drawl of the dead, everything else fell deft to your ears. About ten minutes along the car skidded to a stop, you gasped slightly at the sight before you, Levi's head snapped to the rear view mirror.

"Holy sh-….Erwin! REVERSE! REVERSE!" He yelled, there had to be at least 70, no, 90 at best. All shuffling, moaning and feasting in sync, a few of them picked up on the engine and began to stagger towards you, others followed, leaving there mangled meals of business men and housewives. It made you sick as you covered your mouth and eyes watered, such a stench could not be described with words, Erwin looked behind him, it was somewhat clear so he reversed with speed that made the car spin and went back the way you'd just come, the undead in pursuit. When you got back to the high way out of the city, it was just as overrun with walkers, without even stopping Erwin headed through another road, and another.

"Eh, Erwin, do you know where we're going?" Hanji asked as she opened the window a bit and stuck her head out, but Erwin didn't reply. Not until you were on a particular road, he turned towards you, his eyes bright.

"_, that's the highway we need right?" He pointed to the road below the one you were on; you nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at. He smirked turning back to the wheel.  
"Well then…you better hang on tight." He stated, he reversed to the other side of the lane, just in front of a smashed part of the barrier. Then it hit you, before you could say anything the car sped forward, your eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELLLL?! ~" You screeched as the car almost flew, you and Hanji both screamed as Erwin laughed slightly, the tires hit the highway hard as terror ran through your body, chucking slightly Erwin turned back to everyone.

" Now that – my friends- is how you drive a car."


	5. Onee-san New faces

You hadn't quite gotten over the whole 'Erwin just drove of a bridge' thing as you head continued to spin, looking behind you all the noise had attracted attention, no wonder, before you could say anything Erwin was off again.

"M-maybe Levi or Mike should drive next, eh? Erwin." Hanji said as she chuckled slightly, she put a hand on your shoulder which was obviously shaking.

"Just thinking of ol'_. Hehehe, don't want her to get s-scared." You laughed as you took her hand off your shoulder.

"I'm not that scared but it might be an idea." You chuckled as you continued to watch the rear view window.

"We attracted attention." You finished as Erwin nodded with his eyes on the road. Soon you stopped off at a petrol station and filled up the tank with whatever diesel was left, taking out a few undead in the way. You and Levi searched the corner shop for anything of use while Hanji, Mike and Erwin filled cans with oil, petrol and diesel.

"Whoa! Levi look, they have sushi!" You marvelled at the plump salmon and rice combo as you picked it up, Levi walked over with a duffel bag filled with water bottles, cold coffee, lattes, energy drinks, chocolate bars, sandwiches, basically, he had a lot. Rolling his eyes he snatched it from you and threw it in the bag.

"Don't take it all, idiot. There may be others like us you know." You nodded as Levi left you with the bag and jumped behind the till to grab a couple lighters and four packets of cigs. You raised an eyebrow.

"You don't smoke." He nodded as he continued to rummage taking a deck of cards and some triple A batteries.

"And why batteries?" He hopped back over and put them in the bag.

"Never know when you might need batteries or a lighter, the cards are just…well cards to mess with and the cigs," He pointed towards Hanji.

"She has them when she's depressed, shouldn't, but she does. And have a feeling this isn't just some road trip." You nodded as Levi took the bag and left the store, feeling a big guilty you'd just ransacked the place you grabbed a pen and a sign for half price yorkie bars and scrawled a note.

_'__Thanks for the food and petrol. We'll be on our way. _ (date)' _  
You left the note on the counter with the date so if someone comes across it they'll know when you'd been there.

"Oi, _ we're going!" You heard Levi's voice as you picked up the cricket bat and shoved the pen into your pocket. Soon you were all on the road again, this time Levi was driving much to Erwin's reluctance as he sat in the passenger seat, read a week old newspaper he'd picked up. You, Hanji and Mike played a game of 'go fish' the most boring card game known to man to you.

"Go fish." Hanji said as you picked up a card.

"Can't we play black jack?" You asked, Hanji shook her head like a child.

"You only want to change because I'm winning. Hmmm?" You gave up and put down your cards, leaving Hanji and Mike to play as you sat in the back, flicking the lighter on and off, watching the flame appear and die.

"Don't play with the damn lighter _." Levi said looking at you from the rear view mirror, you frowned and put it down, looking out the window at the bloodied city, reanimated bodies clawed at the ground and stumbled towards the car, bouncing off the window and smearing the side windows with blood. Levi was right, this wasn't going to be a one off thing, people were dying for real…this wasn't some movie or TV show, it was 100% real.

As the car drove down a road it suddenly stopped at the top of a hill, jerking everyone forward towards an over turned school bus, Levi opened the window and looked down, screamed could be heard as high school students ran and began to be teared down by walkers. You watched in horror as Levi reversed the car, you put a hand on his shoulder as he stopped.

"We can't leave them!" You yelled as he let out a sigh.

"_, Listen to me. There is no way we can save them."

"You don't know that." You grabbed your bat as you attempted to open the door, but it was locked, you glared back at your brother. You both held each other's gazes in a silence, the teenagers screams had dulled the more that died. Levi groaned and grabbed his crowbar and opened the door.

"Erwin, take the wheel. If anything happeneds, leave us and go." The blond nodded as you both got out the car and walked down the hill, a brunette's eyes lit up as he saw you both, hitting skulls and walkers with a chipped hockey stick.

"C'mon Mikasa! Jean! Armin!" He was the only one fighting as the others in question tried to get a zombie off another girl with brown hair. You ran a head of Levi towards the undead the brown haired boy was handling.

"AHHHHHHGGGH!" You hit the skull clean off as it hit the bus window and the body slumped it the floor, the boy looked at you shocked as Levi took care of the other zombie, smashing it's head in with the crow bar. After everything was over, Erwin drove the car down the hill and everyone got out.

"Thank you so much!" The brunette bowed as you smiled.

"No problem, whatever's going on we have to stick together." The boy agreed with you the other students came over.

"By the way, my name's Eren, this is Armin, Mikasa, sasha and…"

"Jean." A boy with two toned hair came up close to you and smiled, making you feel slightly uneasy, Levi came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I see, this is Hanji, Erwin, I'm Levi and this is _my_ younger _sister_ _." Jean gulped as he instantly walked off towards his friends, the two groups talked as Levi held you back from Jean.

"Bro, stop being so over protective, I'm 21 remember." He nodded but seemed to be ignoring you.

"He looks around 17, when your 17 you're into…_older_ women, I don't want him near you." You started laughing at how protective he could be, pushing past him you chuckled.

"Whatever, _Onee-san_." Levi rolled his eyes as he followed you.

"Don't call me that, you brat!"


End file.
